


He's bad new's

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, fight, friendships, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iiam starts harassing Rae there sort of going out but they’ve split up, he shows his dark side one day, she doesn’t tell anyone about anything he’s been saying or doing to her, Chloe can read her like a book. Finn see’s her crying one afternoon. (rinn fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's bad new's

She knew deep down it was wrong, the way he was with her, the way he talked, the way he touched her, not with love how it was meant to be it was all aggression, like something deep in him was pouring with anger all aimed at her alone, she took it all because that was what she deserved. 

It was different in public the little times they did go out, no hand holding or his arm around her waist he never did those things because he had said it to her face, he hated being out with her.

The thing was he hated himself so much he needed to get the anger out, in his eyes it was normal and Rae accepted what he said to her about how bad she looked or how she should act when they’re out and not to talk with her friends because that was just abandoning him in his eyes.

"I’m meeting Chloe" Rae whispered in Liam’s dark room only the flashing light of the tv blaring, she sat on his floor playing with to loose cotton of her shirt, he sat on his bed playing the stupid video games constantly, not even acknowledging she was in the room, he let out a humming sound considering her words.

"why would you meet that slag?" he asked simply.

"she’s my best friend don’t talk about her like that" Rae raised her voice slightly.

"she is and you know it!, stay here or don’t fucking come back!" his anger was blazing out like a fire roaring to life, hot flames burning everything it touched.

She glanced at the door wanting so badly to get up and walk away from him, but in her mind he was right nobody wanted her, Liam didn’t even want her, she had to go she had to do it, she grabbed her bag and left not looking at Liam.

"no one else wants you Rae i know you’ll be back" he shouted from his room, it was a fact he knew, she would be back in a few days she always came back to him.

Rae ran as fast as her legs would take her, she didn’t want to stop if she stopped she knew she would think, she would go back to him like last time, his words from the last time rung in her ears, “you will always come back, you’re worth nothing, no one cares, nobody wants you”, she was stronger this time.

This time she was ready to get her life back on track, soon as she walked throw her front door she showered rang Chloe and told her she was so sorry she never listened to her and that she was right about him all along, they met up the next day, just as they always did made up, best friends again, because they could never stay mad at each other thats not how they worked, they argued, let the dust settle then one of them would take the first step to regain that friendship.

They made a plan to not leave each others sides at college the next day because thats where Liam would try and manipulate Rae to going back to him, the plan worked up until last lesson but Chloe been the supporting best friend skipped the last 5 minutes of her lesson to get to Rae..

She knew he was around the corner she had no other way out of this, it was the only way out of college but she could do it she had Chloe, they were each others armour standing together to take on the storm.

"he’s there" Chloe whispered hooking her arm throw Rae’s for support.

"I know im just not looking" Chloe knew this was the real Rae coming back, the fun, loud, beautiful and sassy thing she’s known for so many years, she admired her in some ways she was always so strong just like now at this very moment in time.

She made it out the doors it was long behind her well until Monday at least.

The walk home took longer for some reason, maybe because she was taking all the alleys and avoiding the main streets just incase liam was lingering anywhere.

She reached the end of her street, nearly home a matter of minutes away.

and he was there, lent against a lamp post near her house, she turned away and walked fast back the way she came, not looking where she was heading and bumped into someone.

"oh..sorry" Rae apologised, tears flowing freely.

"Rae, are you alright?" she glanced up to see finn.

"umm..yeah, im fine just going home".

"you know you’re going the wrong way right?" finn asked confused.

"i can’t go home yet, he’s…er..he’s outside my house, i can’t face him not on my own".

"liam?" finn guested but he knew liam was to blame, the way there were at college, not talking to each other or to anyone else.

Rae nodded. 

"Right come on i’ll walk you, want me to come in as well just till he’s gone?" he put his hand on rae’s shoulder squeezing it slightly in support.

She nodded again.

"come on".

walking up to her front door, he was still there.

She just had to get inside without looking at him.

"well i didn’t take you for some kind of a slag thought that was more Chloe then you, guess i was wrong about you" liam spat at Rae.

"just leave Liam i told you its over please go" Rae pleaded with him to not cause a scene, no doubt mrs dewhurst was spying on them.

"you heard her now go" Finn backed Rae up.

"na its between me and her, she’ll be back soon i know it, so why the fuck are you inviting your ex to your house?" he turned to Rae whose head was down looking at her muddy shoes.

"he’s…my friend" it hurt her to say this but that was all they will ever be now she fucked up with finn along time ago, finn placed hand on the small of her back pushing her slightly towards the front door.

"Rae go inside a minute please" Finn spoke in a short snappy tone, it could only mean one thing, he didn’t want her to see them fight.

The door slammed shut behind her thankfully nobody was home to see all this commotion happening outside.

She heard everything shouting, shoes scraping the floor, a loud grunt sounded like liam, then quietness, finn shouted at liam to leave.

the front door flung open finn stepped inside, not looking phased by the fight he’d just had, a slight bruise coming up on his cheek and a cut just above one of his bushy eyebrows.

"Rae?" finn spoke softly.

"im here" she spoke from the bottom of the stairs.

finn sat down on the stairs next to her.

"is he gone?" rae asked, shaking with fear.

"yeah he’s gone, he won’t bother you again" he smiled looking at Rae.

"Are you hurt?" she worried as soon as she saw his face.

"na i’m fine" finn said rubbing his cheek where the bruise was forming.

She gently pulled his hand away, tracing the bruise herself feeling guilty.

"i’m sorry". she whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"It’s alright don’t hurt or nothing".

"You didn’t have to do that".

"I did Rae, he’s a pig or are you blind he treated you like shit, Chloe told me everything".

"What but i never told her how he treated me". In fact she hadn’t spoken to Chloe for a while, only finding the courage and apologizing to Chloe was today.

"You think Chloe doesn’t notice when somets up with ya, even i knew although you have been avoiding me again" he smiled at the thought of college in the disabled toilet, "so i know alright and i still love ya Rae even if i never said it before but i really do". he glanced up shyly.

Without another word Rae slammed her lips to his, kissing with all the love she felt for him poured out.

"so what now?" Finn asked pulling out of the kiss.

"well im here if you want me" she shrugged her shoulders.

Finn lept up embracing her in a bone crushing hug…

The looks they got at college the next day where once one’s that Rae would of ran away from but stepping through those doors holding Finn’s hand, Chloe, Archie and Izzy at her other side, she had the support she needed, she could do anything with her friends around her.

Stacey and her little crew stood giving them funny looks and snide little comments yet they just flow over Rae’s head.

The gang parted leaving just Rae and Finn, he insisted on walking her to her first lesson and left after giving her a extremely long snog lingering a little then sprinted off late for his lesson.


End file.
